Las palabras que el viento se llevó
by bird on fire
Summary: Hermione a una semana tras la marcha de Ron. Contiene spoilers de DH.


Hace una semana Ron estaba junto a ellos. En su mente deseaba con fervor que él siguiese estando ahí, pero ahora sólo Merlín sabía dónde se encontraba.

Los había abandonado.

¿Por qué se tuvo que marchar?

Las promesas no siempre se cumplen y son fáciles de romper. Y eso es lo que Ron hizo.

¿Dónde había quedado la supuesta eterna fidelidad que había jurado a Harry? ¿Dónde se había ido ese amigo fiel que había conocido?

¿Dónde?

Tal vez ella fue ilusa al pensar que Ron iba a soportar cargar tanto peso sobre sus hombros o seguramente él pensó que todo sería más fácil y que Harry tenía una idea de donde se encontraban los Horrocruxes. Pero nada de eso era cierto, y ni siquiera ellos dos sabían por donde seguir. Por más que doliera admitirlo, la verdad era que ella también había pensado que Harry sabía dónde estaban aquellos objetos, o por lo menos que sospechase donde se encontraban. Sin embargo, no por eso dejaría a Harry.

Sollozó bajito y limpió con su dedo pulgar la lágrima que había brotado. Y no pudo evitar pensar que habría sido tan cómodo que Ron la haya quitado en vez de ella.

Al imaginar esa escena se cuestionó: ¿él había pensado en ella al momento de tomar aquella decisión? ¿Él había pensado que ella iba a sufrir y llorar por él?

Miles de preguntas se asomaban por su mente y ella no era capaz de responderlas, porque simplemente ella no podía ejercer Legeremancia sobre Ron y además él estaba a kilómetros y kilómetros de allí; no tenía ni siquiera oportunidad de intentarlo.

Hace días que no podía quitarse la imagen de Ron de su cabeza, con sus pequitas repartidas con gracia por su rostro y cuerpo. También recordó sus ojos, penetrantes y de un azul profundo.

Obviamente ellos no hablaban de él, pero no había que ser tonto para darse cuenta que lo recordaban todos los días. Hermione solía sentarse y quedar mirando hacia el vacío durante un largo tiempo, recordándolo. Harry al examinar la vieja snitch volvía a los veranos en la Madriguera, cuando jugaban Quidditch. Aunque existía bastante resentimiento contra él, lo extrañaban muchísimo.

Hermione sollozó más fuerte y ahora miles de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

A pesar de todo el daño que Ron le había causado a ella y a Harry no podía olvidarlo, porque ella estaba enamorada de Ron y dejar de sentir cosas por él no era fácil, especialmente cuando recordaba tantos momentos felices en Hogwarts junto a él.

Su desesperación se incrementaba cada vez más que le daba vueltas al asunto y su confusión le daba competencia a la desesperación. Estaba dolida por él, sin embargo no podía odiarlo ni hacer que la rabia atacara contra él, le era imposible. Todas las noches era lo mismo, los mismos pensamientos, el mismo lloriqueo. Y lo peor era el tiempo, que parecía acompañarla todas las noches. El viento feroz atacaba una y otra vez a la sencilla carpa. Y aquel mismo viento representaba la agonía la llenaba.

El sonido de la lluvia llegó a sus oídos y pensó que definitivamente la naturaleza estaba al igual que ella, lamentando la despreciable huída de Ronald.

Parecía una nena de seis años por como lloraba y ella no se lo podía negar, porque a pesar de que Hermione actuaba con una seguridad increíble, dentro de ella existían muchas inquietudes y con el hecho de que Ron se fue, no hacían más que cobrar vida y aumentar. Desde pequeña se había sentido tan sola, como si sólo existiera ella, y en esos momentos se sentía igual o peor.

Le hubiese gustado que en esos momentos los brazos fuertes de Ron la hubiesen envuelto y que no los soltara jamás, para asegurarse que ahora sí estaría por siempre con ella y que no la abandonaría ni a ella ni a Harry.

Si tan solo...

La chica suspiró.

...no se hubiese marchado. Si tan solo él no hubiese sido un niño cobarde, que era como se había comportado, y en vez de eso hubiese actuado como un hombre valiente, que era el Ron que ella había conocido, todo sería tan distinto. ¿Aquello era mucho pedir?

Paró de sollozar cuando oyó a Harry moverse.

Lo mejor era dormirse y parar de pensar en aquellas atrocidades, parar de hacerse daño intencionalmente.

Cerró sus párpados y vagamente recordó cuando Ron le había asegurado que él los acompañaría en la hazaña de buscar y destruir los Horrocruxes luego del funeral de Dumbledore.

Aquellas eran justamente las palabras que el viento de aquella noche en la él se marchó se llevó.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer :) ésto lo escribí hace tieeeeeempo, y hoy lo corregí y me atreví a publicarlo. Si van a comentar por favor no sean tan crueles xD**

**Los reviews son amor.**


End file.
